


Just Shut Up and Kiss Me Already!

by Saphira404



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Sugar and spice, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira404/pseuds/Saphira404
Summary: A silly game between two friends turns into a Valentine’s Day treat. Kagura/Sesshoumaru AU one shot. In honor of Inuyasha Sugar & Spice 2021 prompt “Just shut up and kiss me already”. Gift fic to Laylay lives.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	Just Shut Up and Kiss Me Already!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylay lives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laylay+lives).



> In this fic, Hanyou no Yashahime never happened, so enjoy some sweet Kagura/Sesshoumaru fluff. Thank you Laylay lives for the idea and inspiration!

Kagura usually liked working the Sunday shift at the coffee shop. Groups of families and friends strolling in at any time during the day in search of some hot beverages and sweet treats. Some with orders to go, others sitting for hours, chatting and catching up. It was the easiest shift. Much better than the stressful Monday morning rush of businesspeople in search of a quick caffeine fix to help take on the week.  


This Sunday afternoon was particularly slow, probably a by-product of it being Valentine’s Day. That particular day had never meant much to Kagura. Gifting chocolates, having a romantic dinner and all such nonsense was good for humans, they who for some reason enjoyed celebrating just about any occasion, but it didn’t mean much to youkai. A fact her co-worker Jakotsu would just not accept.  


After spending the first hour of their shift telling her in excruciating details all he had planned for his hot date with his boyfriend Bankotsu, he had decided to tackle her single status. He was determined to find her a date, so that as he put it ‘she would not have to spend a lonely night on the most romantic day of the year. Blah.  


“Three and a half stars.” 

She looked up from the coffee she was grinding to catch a glimpse of the customer who had just walked in the door. 

“His smile is cute. What do you think?” Jakotsu added. 

The man, a handsome young human with purple eyes sent her a smile before taking a seat at a table right in her line of sight. Great, he must have heard Jakotsu’s dumb comment and thought she would come on to him. Better disabuse him of that notion, and fast. 

“You’re too generous. No one wearing a rat tail ponytail and a gold earring deserves over two stars.” The smile fell off the stranger’s face. Good. She shrugged and went back to the coffee she was preparing. 

“You’re too harsh Kagura, where’s your cheerful spirit on this fine Valentine’s Day?” Jakotsu pouted. 

“Go take his order, but before you do, make sure you remove the lipstick from your teeth.”

Her human co-worker fished for a mirror inside his tight jeans and studied his carefully applied make-up. 

“Made you look, sucker!” The wind sorceress chuckled. She just loved having fun at her human friend’s expense. 

“Childish Kagura, grow up!” Jakotsu scowled, but did double check that his lipstick was applied perfectly. 

“Coming from the guy playing a dumb game rating male patrons...” 

Jakotsu stuck his tongue at his friend then went to take the order of their lone customer. She knew he would find a way to soothe the man’s ruffled feather in order to ensure they would get good tips. 

“Anyways what’s with your rating system?” She asked Jakotsu once he came back. “I need a distraction for the rest of our shift before my brain melts of boredom.”

“I thought you’d never ask!” 

The way Jakotsu clapped his hands in excitement made Kagura already regret her decision. In record time he had prepared and served their patron’s order; rarely had Kagura seen her human friend be this motivated. 

“On a scale of one to five, we must rate the attractiveness of the men who come through our doors, and you must promise that you’ll give the highest rated one a chance.”

“I agree to the first part, not the second.” 

“Customer coming up!” Jakotsu pretended not to hear her comment. “So, what do you think?”

Kagura took in the bronzed skin, bright blue eyes and long ponytail of the wolf youkai. He was handsome in a brawny way, but not her type. 

“Four stars.” Since she had not voiced her rating, Jakotsu had done it for her. “He’s hot… but not enough sparkle to my taste. He looks a little too primal. You’re a sophisticated woman with impeccable taste. You need a man on that level.”

“He’s alright.” The wind sorceress finally agreed. She went to take the ookami’s order. Better get the patron served and out of the door before he figured out that Jakotsu was talking about him. 

As the day went on, more men came and went, but none had cracked the four stars threshold. Jakotsu expressed his disappointment and growing despair vocally, impacting their tips. Guess most guys were not keen on overhearing that they were rated one star or two stars for not being pretty enough.  


Kagura felt it the moment he entered the coffee shop. His youki was strong and demanded that its owner be acknowledged. Still, she refused to look up from the already gleaming counter she was wiping up. The jerk could wait.  


“Be still my heart.” Jakotsu pressed a hand to his chest. “He’s rated milky way status. He gets all the stars. Was I not completely in love with Bankotsu, I would have thrown myself on this gorgeous specimen of a man!”  


Kagura had to admit the man was stunning. Long silver hair, mesmerizing golden gaze and the finest face she had ever seen. The man was indeed gorgeous. The shop was about to close for the day, and all other customers had left hours ago, but the inu youkai headed to the furthest table.  


“Go get his order girl. If you don’t I will, and I don’t trust myself not to try to flirt with him. With all my luck that will be the moment Bankotsu comes in and he and I will get into it. So unless you want to ruin my Valentine’s Day plans, go take his order.”  


She almost rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be so overdramatic.  


“How about I do you one better?” She smirked. “I will go and kiss him right now if you agree to take my two following Monday shifts.” Sleeping in instead of dealing with stressed out, rude customers sounded heavenly.  


Her friend threw his head back and laughed. “Please, as if you would… Fine, I’ll take three shifts if you give him a full-on French kiss. I want to see tongue.”  


“You got it.” Kagura reached into Jakotsu’s pocket and fished out his lipstick. They wore the same shade. She refreshed her look then rounded the counter.  


“Wait, Kagura.” Jakotsu called out. “I was just kidding. The man looks like he will eviscerate you if you try to get anywhere close to his personal bubble.”  


Throwing a wink towards her worried co-worker, she headed to the aloof man sitting alone in silence in the back corner of the shop.  


“Hey there handsome.”  


He looked away from his phone to spare her a glance. Before he had a chance to react, Kagura leaned forward and stared deep into his beautiful eyes. Crimson met gold. They gazed into each other’s eyes in silence for a few heartbeats. He was the one to break the charged silence.  


“What are you doing?”  


“Just shut up and kiss me.” Knowing Jakotsu was watching intently she suddenly buried her hand in the man’s silver mane, tilted his face up and placed a big kiss to his mouth.  


Jakotsu’s horrified gasp echoed throughout the empty coffee shop.  


She took her time to savor his lips. They were soft and surprisingly very warm. The gentle peck soon turned passionate and their kiss deepened. Their tongues met and glided as they each fought to dominate the kiss. She only let go when her lungs protested for lack of air. She could have continued on kissing him, but there would be time for much more later. Time to get back to work.  


“Thanks, I really needed that.” One last peck to the unsuspecting man’s lips and Kagura marched away, a tantalizing sway to her hips.  
“What the hell Kagura!” She had managed to shock Jakotsu, quite a feat.  


“Pick your jaw off the floor and hand me your mirror. Gotta make sure I did not mess up my lipstick.”  


Since he failed to do as she asked, she walked around the counter and instead stared at her reflection on the gleaming stainless steel of the coffee machine. She still looked perfect. Her lips were a bit swollen, but that was to be expected after a kiss like that.  


“Don’t hurt her, it was only a joke!” Jakotsu picked up a tray from the counter, and placed it in front of his face. As if a piece of wood could protect him from the wrath of Sesshoumaru.  


“What is the meaning of this witch?” The cause for Jakotsu’s fear, the fearsome dog demon leaned over the counter to stare at her.  


The man’s velvet smooth voice sent shivers of delight down Kagura’s spine. It annoyed her when he called her a witch as she much rather preferred the term sorceress, but she now understood that exasperating her was a form of enjoyment for him, so she decided not to give him the satisfaction of correcting him anymore.  


“I know you hate public displays of affection, but I just could not resist poking some fun at my co-worker.” She winked at Sesshoumaru. He would probably sulk for the rest of the evening, but she knew a trick or two to make him gain back a sunnier disposition.  


“Jakotsu, remember how I told you I met Kagome’s boyfriend’s hot brother… well here he is. Sesshoumaru and I have been dating for a few weeks. He came to pick me up. We are meeting up back at my place with Kags and her man. My dear roommate decided to cook for all four of us. She’s human, so just like you she loves that Valentine’s Day crap.”  


“Wait, you tricked me!” The shocked human gasped. 

“Isn’t she infuriating sometimes?” 

Her boyfriend picked up a napkin from the counter and wiped his rouged lips. Too bad, she thought the transferred shade looked great on his lips. He was just so pretty. The splashes of color his youkai markings brought to his face would be so well accentuated with some lipstick and blush to counterbalance his pale skin. Maybe one day he’d let her do his make-up.

“Hum, excuse me. Standing right here while you guys talk about me.” She removed her apron and placed it back on its hook. “Considering you switched shifts with me tomorrow and for the next two Mondays, I’m sure you won’t mind if I take off early?”

“You’re lucky I’m ecstatic you have such a hot date for Valentine’s. Go ahead and go get yours. I’ll finish clean up and prep for tomorrow. Bankotsu is getting off late so I’ll have plenty of time to get ready for our own romantic evening.” 

“Thanks dear!” Blowing a kiss to her co-worker, Kagura rounded the corner to go meet up with her lover. 

“What do you say we ditch dinner and go back to your place?” She laced her arm with Sesshoumaru’s. This was usually the extent of PDA he allowed her. 

“Won’t your miko friend be disappointed?”

Damn, she knew he was right. Kagome had been defrosting something overnight in their kitchen sink, so she must have big plans. Guess she could be supportive and indulge her roommate this once. 

“Fine, but we only stay until dessert. No stupid parlor game or whatever entertainment I know Kagome must have planned.”

A true gentleman he held the door opened for her to step into the street and away from Jakotsu’s prying eyes. 

“As if this Sesshoumaru would have it any other way.”

“I knew you’d understand, that’s why I love you.” 

“Hn.”

Her announcement made him pause. Ever since their first date, she knew she had fallen head over heels in love with him, but had managed to contain her inclination to confess. Telling him about her feelings felt right. She had intended to do it in as low-key a way as possible. Despite the fact that they had spent any free moment together these past couple weeks she would not put it past him to run for the hills at the mention of feelings. Time to reassure him. 

“Don’t break your brain trying to get out of this emotion proclamation conundrum.” She turned to face him. “I know talking about feelings isn’t your type and if you can’t or don’t want to say it back, that’s okay. I…”

“Kagura. Just shut up and kiss me already.” 

Sesshoumaru placed both hands on her shoulders and brought her into his embrace. They kissed long and hard right there in the middle of the street. In full view of any passersby and of course Jakotsu who practically had his nose pressed against the window so that he could spy on them. Despite that Kagura could care less. She knew her man was not one to talk about feelings, but she also knew that in this one kiss he was pouring all the emotions in his heart. He loved her and that was all that mattered. 

Was there a better way to celebrate Valentine’s Day? Kagura thought not. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all the going ons in Hanyou no Yashahime, my love for OG Sesshoumaru/Kagura will continue to burn bright. I hope you enjoyed this fluff goodness. Have a safe and lovely Valentine’s Day.


End file.
